New Shoes
"New Shoes" is the seventy-fourth episode and the sixteenth episode in season 4 of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on April 14, 2018. Synopsis Mickey, Donald, and Goofy experience life from each other's perspective after accidentally switching bodies. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pete *Casey Jones (cameo) *Casey Jr. (cameo) *Dumbo (cameo) *Timothy Q. Mouse (cameo) *The Crows (cameo) *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Spike the Bee *Scrooge McDuck *Pluto (pictured) *Minnie Mouse *Clarabelle Cow Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse, Flamingo Maitre D' *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Little Girl *Tress MacNeille - Chip *Corey Burton - Dale *John Kassir - Scrooge McDuck *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Jim Cummings - Pete *Paul Rudish Trivia *This episode was aired early on YouTube on April 13, 2018. *This is the fifth episode to be seven minutes in length. **Goofy breaks the fourth wall at the beginning by mentioning he would like to be like Mickey for seven minutes, the exact length of this episode. *When Mickey, Donald and Goofy switch bodies, Mickey went into Goofy's body, while Donald went into Mickey's body, and Goofy went into Donald's body. *When Goofy is being tormented in Donald's body, he quotes the lyrics from Donald's theme song: "Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one, but Donald Duck!" *At one point in this episode, we hear Goofy's signature holler from Donald Duck when Goofy (in Donald's body) attempts to fly, only to fall straight to the ground. This could possibly be a nod to the times where the Goofy holler is heard from Donald Duck in three classic Donald Duck cartoons from the late-1940s; Three for Breakfast, Honey Harvester, ''and All in a Nutshell. *There is a Hidden Mickey formed by craters on the bottom left of the Moon. *The restaurant that Donald attends in Mickey's body is the restaurant from "Third Wheel". **Additionally, the flamingo maître d' greatly resembles the one from "No Reservations", only his feathers are blue instead of pink. *Based on a lyric from Mickey's song, Goofy's height is revealed to be 6'7". *Mickey's picture of Pluto depicts the latter wearing his signature green collar, despite donning his red collar in most episodes of the series. *The title and plot is a reference to the idiom "put oneself in someone's shoes", which explains someone imagining oneself in the predicament or circumstances of another person to understand or empathize with their perspective, opinion, or point of view. In which case, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy got a taste of each other's lives when they switched bodies. Goofs * The ending depicts Donald in Goofy's body, Mickey in Donald's body and Goofy in Mickey's body, when it's actually the other way round. Gallery New Shoes amazing life.png Big Bad Pied Pete.png New Shoes nervous grin.png Pain Xpress truck.png|Pete about to bring the pain. Classic Trio body swap.png Donald-Mickey tantrum throw.png|Donald (in Mickey's body) throwing a fit Mickey Goofy saves kitten.png On Top of the World.png|"On Top of the World" New Shoes sad beachgoers.png New Shoes happy beachgoers.png New Shoes hot air balloon patch.png DumboMickeyMouse2013.png|Cameos by Casey Jones and characters from ''Dumbo. New Shoes bridge train tracks.png Forgot Astronaut Lunch.png Flower Girl and red carpet.png Donald-Mickey on the house.png Chip and Dale acorn throw.png Donald Duck's Life.png|Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one, but Donald Duck!!! Clarabelle in the bath.png Way 2 much attention.png|It's nice getting attention - but one can only handle so much! Get away from attention.png Minnie 10 minute anniversary.png Don't wanna be Mickey.png|"I don't wanna be Mickey Mouse!" No control over Goofy body.png|"I've got no control over this Goofy body!" Everyone hitting on Donald.png|"Why's everyone hating on Donald?" New Shoes thumbs up.png es:New Shoes pt-br:Sapatos Novos Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes